Laika
Laika is a member of the SNOW Patrol and is the seventh member to join the team. She's the ice water rescue pup of the team. Laika is a extreme helpful pup and will always do her best to help those in need. It wasn't always like that for this pooch though. She was neglected as a pup and left in the cold by a couple of people that didn't want to put up with her. She walked in the cold before she met Sam who was walking around in the forest to gather firewood. Sam saw how cold she was as well as how skinny she was and she picked her up and took her back to the cabin. She hasn't wanted to leave since then and seeing how well she handled cold water Sam had her become the Ice Water Rescue Pup for the SNOW Patrol. |-|General=She has dark brown fur with violet eyes. She has a single white spot on her chest as well. She's a Newfoundland. She wears a light blue collar and her tag consists of a buoy with a snowflake behind it. |-|Uniform= Even if she is use to cold water she can't stay under there forever so her SNOW Patrol uniform consists of a full body dive suit that is a dark blue with lighter blue scuba gear that is strapped to her back with a light blue belt. Laika also has a blue helmet with underwater goggles so its easier for her to see. At the ends of her sleeves are tighter to her fur so water can't soak in and they have a color of a lighter blue then her dive suit. Laika is a gentle one she's mostly like the mother of the other pups in the SNOW Patrol. She's always open and helps those in need when she needs it. She's really hoping in the future she can find him and have some pups of her own~ By me: *Pups Run a Race By Others: *Pup Pup Puppy Love Collabs: *Pups and the Lovebite Confession Catchphrases *"Ready to make a splash!" Fears *Electric eels *Polar bears *Being abandoned again Pup Tag A Buoy with a rope and snowflake Tools *Buoy *Scuba gear Fun facts *She loves puppies *She really wants pups of her own *She's hoping to meet "the one" some day *Laika had a previous encounter with a bear and it scared her making her have a huge phobia of bears *Laika is the mentor for Kyle Xavier's Little brother (Page isn't posted yet) Crush One day Rubble and his trainee had flown over to SnowPort to help Sam with a build in town of a new store. Laika was coming with her to check out the build and that's where she met Rusty. She fell head over heels for him and blushed a bit at a loss for words. LaikaRef.png|Laika's ref sheet~! lily_s_commissioned_pup_vehicle_6_8_by_brainstormer623-d9w4p7f.jpg|Laika's SNOW Patrol Vehicle~ Drawn by brainstormer623 on dA Laika2.png|Laika's old design Laika's tag.png|A close up of Laika's pup tag~! Rusty and Laika.jpg|Teen/Adult Laika with her crush Rusty~ "Aw your so cute shorty~" XD I love them so much! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Laika and Rusty Cheeb.png|An adorable AT I did with Fuzzy~ X3 This is my part~ She wanted Cheeb Laika and Rusty~~ Ah Rusty's expression is sooo cute >w< Was laughing the whole time I made it >w< ready to burst.png|Pregger Laika with rusty laying on her~!! OMG I just lovvess it~!!!! >w< Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ And Colored by TundratheSnowPup~! Eee~! >W< I love it and can't stop Fangirling~! Propose.png|Rusty proposing to Laika~ Draw by Wittlefuzzypuppehs~ Colored/digitized by me~ Its so cutes~!! X3 Laika and Kyle.png|Laika with her trainee Kyle~ She's a giant as a teen compared to little Kyle~ 11212462_795521757230135_1524992001_n.png|A Collab with WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Laika and Rusty together for a picture~ 11949599_811384892310488_426649078_n.png|Little Laika before she joins the SNOW Patrol with her little brother as a newborn puppeh~ Another collab with WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Laika.png|Laika's old ref Comic Laika and Rusty.jpg|Cute little comic~ Made by Aurychase~ SCAN0274.png|Laika with her younger brother Juno~~ RXL.jpeg|Silhouette made by Kelly~ Laika, Goliath, and Rusty.png|Laika with her crush Rusty and with Goliath about to play a game of Frisbee~ Art by Sonicthefox19 :D Laika3.png|Laika's old ref pic~ Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Older sister Category:SNOW Patrol Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Female Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Current Generation Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Older Sibling